Broken Leg
by DawnBeforeTwilight
Summary: This is the story of how Edward broke his leg when he was 16. If you have read Parenthood, Edward mentioned that he broke his leg when he ell out of a tree. ALL HUMAN UA OOC


_Broken Leg_

**Author's Note**

**I do not own Twilight. I don't know what made me decide to do this but it just came to me. In my story **_**Parenthood **_**chapter 5 Edward mentioned that he broke his leg when he fell out of a tree. This, my dear people, is what happened. Think of this as a Christmas present.**

By: TheSparkleyVampire

EPOV

"I'm, gonna get you Bella," I said as I climb further up the tree. Bella and I have been dating for a few years and I absolutely loved it. She had always made my day just by breathing.

"Nice try Edward, but you can't catch me," she said as she moved to the branch across from me.

"Bella, be careful. We all know that you really aren't that graceful," I said as she stood on a thick branch as stared at me with those gorgeous brown eyes. I knew that Bella and I would get married after high school and then we would go to college. After that we could have kids and I hoped that they would have Bella's breathtaking chocolate eyes.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" I asked her as I moved closer to her. She smiled and let out a slight giggle as I put my arms around her, still keeping our balance on the branches.

"Do you know that you're utterly sexy?" She asked me as I moved my head closer to hers. She smiled one more time before I placed my lips to hers. They were so soft; they tasted like her lip gloss, which was vanilla. After we broke apart we looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Bella," I said as we sat down on the branch.

"I love you, too," she said as she placed her head on my shoulder.

Our thoughts we broken when we heard my mom yelling at us from the front door. "Edward, Bella, It looks like it's going to rain, you better come inside."

"Come on Bella, let's go, you better be careful. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself," I said as we slowly moved to lower branches.

"As long as you're here I know that I'll be safe," she said as she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.

"You know that I'll never let anything bad happen to you," I said as I placed my foot on a thinner branch. I placed my other foot on the branch and then heard it.

_SNAP!_

I heard Bella yelling my name as I fell those 10 feet from the branch to the ground. Bella moved to some lower branches until she could jump on the ground safely.

Bella ran to my side. "Are you ok?" She frantically asked.

"I think so," I said. Luckily I had fallen on the soft ground. I tried to move my legs to get up but as I moved my left leg I screeched. "Dammit, I think I broke my leg. Bella, get my mom," I told her.

"Ok," she said as she ran to the front door and inside. The next thing I knew I saw my mom and Bella running to me.

"Edward, dear, what happened?" My mother asked.

"I branched snapped and I fell," I said as I tried to sit up.

"We have to get you to the hospital," Bella said.

She and my mom helped me get up as I balanced on my right leg. We got in my mom's car and were off. She pulled out her phone and called my dad.

"Bella said that the branch fell and that he fell on his legs. He did hit his head so he doesn't have a concussion. Ok we'll be there in about 5 minutes," my mom said worried.

We arrived at the hospital and Bella and my mom helped me into the building. There weren't a lot of people there so we were put into a room immediately. My dad walked in and looked at me.

"When Esme told me that someone broke their leg I assumed it was Bella, not my son," he said jokingly.

We told him what happened and then had my leg X-rayed. I broke it in two places and would have to wear a cast for 7-9 weeks.

Bella had called our friends and Emmett started to laugh his ass off. Apparently he's a sadist. Alice and Rose were worried for us so they got the two of them got we some flowers. Jasper had said that since I had been hanging out with Bella a lot more since we had started dating that her clumsiness had rubbed off on me.

We I got home Bella helped me to my room and then elevated my leg. She pulled put a Sharpie from my desk and wrote on my cast

"I love you Edward, Bella." I then kissed her.

**AN**

**So who has seen the Water for Elephants trailer? I have. I believe that we might just name Academy Award Winner Robert Pattinson one day. I am also considering making that Jacob/Leah thing from YPAY into a one-shot like this. Should I do it? To tell you all, I would hate Jacob a lot less if he had imprinted Leah instead of Renesmee. **


End file.
